The Island
by soldierotaku392
Summary: The Doctor and Ditzy are stranded on an unknown Island with the TARDIS fried. Will this unexpected adventure bring them closer together? How will they fix the TARDIS and get back home? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first MLP Fanfiction. Now I know this Chapter is short but I intended it to be that way. It's more of a prologue than anything. Second Chapter will have more dialogue and will be longer. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Ditzy was having a nice dream about sharing a blueberry muffin with the Doctor, when she was awoken by a loud boom inside the TARDIS.

"Huh?" She said groggily.

She then heard another explosion which startled her. She jumped out of bed to see what was going on. She entered into the control room she saw the Doctor taking cover behind the center console. Two Daleks had broken into the TARDIS and were trying to kill the Doctor.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor shouted as he spotted her.

"How did they get in here Doctor?" Ditzy asked confused. As far as the Doctor explained no one could get into the TARDIS unless the Doctor let them.

"No time to explain, I need you to get to my room and get my Sonic Screwdriver!" He responded.

Ditzy nodded and galloped into the Doctor's room. While she was concentrated on the current situation her subconscious was squealing with joy since she was in the Doctor's room.

Ditzy found the Sonic and dashed back to the control room. One of the Daleks saw Ditzy and recognized the Sonic in her mouth and fired at her. Luckily Ditzy dodged the laser just in time.

"Ditzy! Throw me the Sonic and I'll overload them!" The Doctor said.

"Alright!" Ditzy answered and she tossed the Sonic.

One of the Daleks tried to fire at the Sonic while it was in the air but missed. Instead he hit the Control Panel that controlled where the Doctor and Ditzy went. But neither of them noticed this at the time.

The Doctor caught the Sonic and switched it to Max Power Output. Since the Daleks were cyborgs their Tank Shells would be temporarily shut down. Just enough time for the Doctor to buck them out of the TARDIS. He peeked out of cover to aim at the two Daleks. He had to be very accurate or he would hit the TARDIS which would cause a black hole by the Doctor's calculations. He fired twice and hit the Daleks straight in the center. The Dalek's stopped firing and their arms lowered.

The Doctor wasted no time and opened the TARDIS doors and kicked out each of the Daleks. He closed the TARDIS doors and went to the Control Panel to teleport them to another planet. But when he tried to input some coordinates the computer beeped and the word ERROR appeared on the screen.

"Blast it. The Daleks have hit the control panel." The Doctor said frustrated.

"Is that bad Doctor?" Ditzy asked as she flew over to the Doctor.

"In a sense, yes. You see the control panel coordinates where we go and at what point of time." The Doctor explained, "Unless I can fix this who knows where we'll end up."

He then proceeded to check the underside of the control panel. What happened next is still a fuzzy memory to Derpy. She vaguely recalls a beeping sound coming from the control panel and when Ditzy was about to ask what it was she was enveloped in a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Well, I kept my word. I'm pretty content with how this chapter came out. But I'm not going to brag. So, without further ado. Enjoy.

* * *

Ditzy was in a dreamless slumber when she heard the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them, the sun was shining directly in her eyes.

"Huh? I don't remember the sun being this bright in Ponyville." She said to herself, then she remembered what happened in the TARDIS.

She looked around the beach and saw the TARDIS dug into the sand. But where ever she looked she could not find the Doctor. She flew to the TARDIS doors, opened them up and looked inside.

"Doctor? Are you in here?" Ditzy called out.

There was no response.

She went back outside and started to panic.

"Doctor?! Doctor where are you?!" Ditzy shouted, she sat down and tears were forming in her eyes. "No, please don't leave me alone."

Then Ditzy heard a crashing sound coming from the jungle behind her. Whatever it was it was moving fast and right towards Ditzy.

She knew she had to get out of here. But when she tried to move and unfold her wings she found out, to her horror, that she couldn't. So she stood there frozen with fear about to meet her doom without the Doctor by her side.

"Ditzy! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" The Doctor said worriedly, as he crashed out of the jungle.

Ditzy had never felt so happy in her life to see the Doctor.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed with joy as she threw herself at him and they both fell on the ground from the impact.

The Doctor gave a small chuckle before saying, "I suppose this means you're alright?"

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you Doctor." Ditzy said joyously, "What happened? Where are we?" she then asked.

"Well, I don't know where we are. But I know what happened." He took a deep breath and explained, "As I said before the Control Panel coordinates where we go and at what point in time. When the Daleks shot the panel they overloaded it and when I tried to fix it, I only succeeded in destabilizing it. So, here we are."

"Oh, ok." Ditzy said a little confused. She didn't understand all of what the Doctor said, but she got the gist of it.

"But you'll be able to fix it right? Then we can go home?" Ditzy asked hopefully, although she knew what the answer would be.

"Unfortunately, no. The TARDIS is much to dangerous to operate currently. Not only that but Sonic Screwdriver seems to have taken a bit of damage in the resulting blast." The Doctor expounded.

"Aw, I was afraid you'd say that." Derpy said deflated.

"Well look at the bright side Ditzy, it'll be like a little vacation. Just the two of us on this beautiful island!" The Doctor said happily. But soon blushed as he realized what he just he said sounded like a honeymoon. Ditzy caught on and blushed heavily as well.

"I-I'm going to go uh… find some wood! Yes, find some wood. To make some shelter." The Doctor declared nervously, "Do you think you can get some palm leaves for the roof?"

"U-Um, y-yeah. I can do that." Ditzy stuttered.

With that the Doctor hurriedly trotted off into the jungle.

Ditzy looked around the beach and found some palm leaves and began to collect them. While she was still a bit flustered about what the Doctor had said, she began to think about how they would get home. She trusted the Doctor and knew he was an expert in fixing situations like this, but by the sound of his voice. Even Ditzy knew the Doctor was between a rock and a hard place.

Her train of thought was disturbed when she realized she couldn't hold anymore palm leaves.

"Well, I think this should be enough for a roof." Ditzy said to herself.

"Yes, those will do just fine." The Doctor declared.

"AH!" Ditzy yelled and she jumped back in surprise, "D-Doctor! You scared me!" Ditzy shouted in distress.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ditzy." The Doctor apologized, "But I thought you heard me come out of the bushes."

"Well, I didn't." Ditzy pouted.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The Doctor pleaded.

Ditzy thought about it and came up with the perfect idea.

"I'll forgive you, if you give me a hug." Ditzy bargained as she blushed a little.

"O-Oh, well, alright then." The Doctor responded, he caught off guard by this request.

The Doctor stepped forward and embraced Ditzy in a hug. At first it was a bit awkward. But after the first few seconds both the Doctor and Ditzy began to relax, they leaned into each other and stood quiet as they enjoyed each others presence. The Doctor was the first to break the hug. Ditzy felt like someone had just broken her out of a trance. The Doctor felt like he had been struck by cupids arrow. They then looked into each others eyes and smiled. There was no awkward silence or nervous break. Just a moment of love.

Without a word they starts building their hut. By the time it was sundown they were finished. Ditzy had gathered some extra palm leaves for their bed. The Doctor had further explored the jungle and found a little river that was safe to drink from. He found a hollow log and fashioned a canteen out of it and brought it back to Ditzy.

Before it got to dark they set out to find something to eat. They travelled together through the jungle and saw many of the inhabitants, many of whom Ditzy was scared of. But the Doctor comforted her and explained that in the jungle as long as you don't bother them they won't bother you. That is their Law. They then found a berry bush and collected as much as they could hold. When they returned to their hut the stars were out and the moon was bright.

They finished eating their berries and decided to sleep outside for the night, since there were no foreseeable clouds in the distance.

Ditzy was the first to drift off, her head nodded up and down. The Doctor thought she looked pretty cute. She finally leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder and said, "I'm glad I'm here with you Doctor."

"And I as well, Ditzy." The Doctor replied and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm really enjoying writing this. Story is going strong and so am I. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

The first thing Ditzy woke up to was the sound of crackling firewood. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor watching over a metal pot.

_He must be cooking something. _She thought to herself, whatever he was cooking it smelled great to Ditzy.

"Oh, good morning Ditzy. How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"Morning Doctor, I'm feeling fine." Ditzy said with a yawn and she stretched out her hooves and scratched her mane.

"Well, you woke up just in time for breakfast." Said the Doctor happily.

He went into the TARDIS and came back out with two bowls and a ladle. He poured what looked like oatmeal into the two bowls and handed one to Ditzy.

"Is this oatmeal Doctor?" Ditzy asked curiously.

"Well, sort of. You see I woke up early so I could find us something to eat. I couldn't find any hay and there wasn't much grass either." The Doctor explained, "But, then I came along these long yellow stalks and decided to eat one. It was the closest thing to oatmeal so I picked up as much as I could and cooked it."

Ditzy dived right into the bowl, she hadn't realized it but she was actually hungry. Turns out the Doctor was right. This stuff did taste like oatmeal, almost. Twenty minutes later they were finished and satisfied.

"Aahh, that was good." The Doctor sighed in contentment.

"You said it." Ditzy agreed.

They lied down on the shore together and took in the sun. They never have gone to a beach prior to this. So, it was a new experience for them and they were enjoying every second of it.

For the past two years that the Doctor and Ditzy have been traveling together, they never got a real vacation. Either there was a Dalek around the corner or some crisis needing to be averted. But now they could kick back and relax. Together.

After a while the Doctor asked, "So, what would you like to do Ditzy?"

Ditzy thought about it but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know Doctor. I'm just enjoying this awesome weather.'" Ditzy answered.

"Hm. How about a little exploring in the jungle?" The Doctor suggested.

At first Ditzy hesitated but if she would would have the Doctor by her side than exploring it is. Besides it would be good for her to see new things.

"Alright, exploring it its." Ditzy responded.

"Excellent! Just let me get a few things from the TARDIS and we'll be on our way." The Doctor said excitedly.

Ditzy waited outside and looked toward the jungle.

_I wonder what it'll be like, _Ditzy mused, _The closest thing to a jungle for me was the Everfree forest. _She paused at that thought. The Everfree Forest is where she first met the Doctor and look where that got her. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to try._

"Alright, I'm all ready." The Doctor declared as he came out of the TARDIS with his saddle bag stuffed.

"Um, Doctor? What is all that? And what is it for?" Ditzy asked puzzled.

"Oh, just a few research tools. Camera, notepad, binoculars, and some wildlife books." The Doctor answered.

"Ok then." Ditzy said with a smile, the Doctor could get carried away when it came to exploring.

So they set off into the jungle, a little ways in Ditzy started to sweat. They were going at a moderate pace and the jungle humidity was starting to bear down on her. But she liked what she was seeing. Orange snakes with black stripes, according to the Doctor that was a Tiger Snake. Despite the name he was actually quite harmless. Then she saw a A big black cat with pearl-white teeth and golden eyes. Almost like Ditzy's. The Doctor told her to stay still and stand firm, they were standing right in front of a Panther. The black cat looked at The Doctor and Ditzy and walked away. The Doctor explained that Panther's were cunning predators that ate other animals.

"But why?" Ditzy asked a bit confused and scared. She has never heard of a creature that would eat another in Equestria.

"Unfortunately, that is their diet. Which proves we are on another planet." The Doctor expounded.

"Hm." Ditzy said to herself. She didn't like that the panthers diet was other animals but then gain she wasn't in Equestria.

"Hey don't worry. I'll protect you." The Doctor assured as he lifted Ditzy's head so he could look her straight in the eyes. Ditzy felt much better… and a little bit flustered.

Then the Doctor put on a mock serious face and said in a deep voice.

"I Tarstallion, you Jare." He thundered.

Ditzy laughed, she understood who the Doctor was impersonating. The Doctor chuckled, happy he could make Ditzy laugh.

_She has the sweetest laugh. _He thought.

They decided to take a break and sat down under the shade of the jungle trees. The Doctor got out some of the leftover oatmeal they had along with a canteen of water.

As Ditzy was drinking the water she couldn't help but notice the Doctor had his thinking face on.

"Everything alright Doctor?" She asked concerned.

"Hm? Oh yes. Don't worry Ditzy, I'm fine. I'm going to go look for something. I'll be right back." He said and without another word he took off.

Ditzy was a little bit surprised,it wasn't like the Doctor to suddenly go off like that.

_Was it something I did? _Derpy wondered. She didn't want the Doctor to be uncomfortable around her. She started to worry about what it could be. Even making theories that even she thought were absurd.

Just then the Doctor came back.

"I'm back!" He said gleefully. He looked like he had just found a diamond on the sidewalk.

"Did you find what you were looking for Doctor?" Ditzy asked.

"Yes and something extra as well." He answered.

"Can I see it?" Ditzy asked, her curiosity now peaked.

"Not yet. My dear Ditzy, not yet." He said teasingly.

Now Ditzy was interested. But she couldn't really think about it as it was time to move out.

They travelled around for a few more hours. They spotted Blue Tree frogs and Pirañas, rare plants that could only be found in the jungle climate, and a fruit tree that had a fruit the Doctor identified as Mangoes.

"Mangoes? What are those?" Ditzy inquired. She had never heard of a fruit called Mango before.

"Mangoes are a fruit that has a leather like skin but are sweet and and kind of chewy on the inside. You can either skin it or cut it in quarters." The Doctor explained.

"Oohh, that sounds delicious." Ditzy said, just then her tummy rumbled. She blushed.

"Oh dear." The Doctor said, a little surprised. "Well, it is getting late. Why don't we pick these mangoes and head back." The Doctor said with a chuckle.

"O-Ok." Ditzy said a little embarrassed.

They picked a dozen mangoes and put them in the Doctor's saddle bag and headed home. When they reached the hut Ditzy collapsed on the floor. She was exhausted. The doctor was rather tired himself.

Ditzy had her mangoes peeled while the Doctor had his quartered.

"Mnf, this is great! These fruits would make for great muffins!" Ditzy exclaimed with delight.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come to think of it." The Doctor agreed, "Ah, yes! That remiss me of something."

He went to his saddle bag and said, "Close our eyes Ditzy, I'll tell you when you can look."

Ditzy closed her eyes. She had mixed emotions of excitement, interest, and suspicion. What had the Doctor gotten Ditzy. When did he get it?

She heard the Doctor move towards her and and felt him putting something on her head.

"Okay now you can look." He whispered.

Ditzy opened her eyes and saw a reflection of herself in a mirror the Doctor was holding. What the Doctor put on her head was beautiful.

It was wreath made from eight lovely red flowers, the stems twined together so it would hold. Ditzy had never received anything like this in her life. She was so happy and grateful.

"Oh Doctor this is beautiful." Ditzy said in awe.

"Its the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis. I thought I might find some in the area so I went looking for them when we took our break. Once I found them I knew they would look gorgeous on you." The Doctor said lovingly.

Now Ditzy knew the reason why the Doctor left. It was a huge relief for her. How could she let her imagination get the better of her.

Afterwards the stars came out and it started to get chilly outside so they slept in their hut for the night. They laid down together and closed their eyes.

"Goodnight Ditzy." The Doctor whispered.

"Goodnight Doctor." Ditzy replied.

Then at the same time they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I like how this chapter turned out. I know it's long but it's for a reason. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Ditzy woke up in her bedroom, it was 7:30 A.M. and the sun was starting to rise. She stretched out and and gave a loud yawn. She got out of bed and went downstairs for some bran flakes. She got out a bowl and poured in the cereal, then the milk.

As she was eating she couldn't help but feel that something was off. But she couldn't point it out. She finished her flakes and put the bowl in the sink. After going back upstairs to brush her teeth she got her mail bag and went outside to head to the post office.

That weird feeling she was having before came back. This time it was stronger, then she realized what it was.

She was back in Ponyville.

But how? According to Ditzy's memory she was stranded on an island with the Doctor having the time of her life. Did they get back home some other way? And if they did why couldn't she remember? Whatever the case, Ditzy got her wish. She was home.

_Yeah, home sweet home. _Ditzy thought glumly. She realized that she was happier with the Doctor on that island than she was here.

_Speaking of which where is he? _She wondered. But she couldn't look for him or else she'd be late for work.

_Why did I want to come back? _She pondered.

"Ditzy? Ditzy are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

She woke with a start.

"What? Where am I?" She asked now truly confused.

"You're on an unknown island with me." The Doctor said in a worried tone. He didn't like how Ditzy was acting.

"Doctor?" Ditzy asked with uncertainty, "I'm not still in a dream am I?"

"No, no. Of course not dear." The Doctor assured as he hugged Ditzy to comfort her.

Ditzy held tightly on to the Doctor, she didn't want to let go. After the Doctor told her everything would be alright she reluctantly let go.

"Now, how about you tell me about this dream of yours." The Doctor asked. He had never seen Ditzy act this way before.

Ditzy hesitated. While she wanted to tell him about it, she was afraid. What if the Doctor did want to go back. She didn't want to force him to stay here.

"Uh, I was just having this awful dream about monster muffins that were chasing me." Ditzy fibbed.

"Oh, Ditzy." The Doctor chuckled. Although he knew that Ditzy wasn't telling the truth he decided to go along with it.

_Perhaps she wants to deal with this herself. _He assumed.

"Well, its a great day." The Doctor said as he looked up into the cloudless sky. "How about we go for a swim?"

"That sounds great!" Ditzy answered enthusiastically.

So, without a second thought Ditzy ran and jumped into the fresh cool water. She made a _ska-ploosh _as she cannon balled right into the bright blue sea. Her head surfaced and she had the biggest smile on her face. She rarely got to use the lake back in Ponyville. She only got days off in the summer when every pony was in the lake. During the holidays the lake was frozen over.

The Doctor on the other hand sat down and watched Ditzy as she swam. He was a little bit surprised. It was rare to see a pegasus who could swim. None the less, he was glad to see Ditzy back to her old self again.

"Doctor! Why aren't don't you swim with me? The water is great!" Ditzy shouted.

"Oh, no thank you Ditzy. I'm fine right where I am." The Doctor insisted.

"Oh no you're not!" Ditzy replied and she burst out of the water.

The Doctor was shocked, he didn't know Ditzy could do that. While he was sitting there wondering if it was possible, Ditzy swooped down and lifted the Doctor right off the ground. It took all of her strength to keep them both in the air.

"Ditzy! You let me down this instant! You know I don't like high heights." The Doctor yelled.

"If you say so Doctor." Ditzy said through clenched teeth, as she let go she shouted. "BOMBS AWAY!"

"Aaaahhhhhh!" The Doctor yelled all the way down.

**Ka-Sploosh!**

When the Doctor hit the water it looked like a bomb had went off in the ocean. The splash reached ten feet into the air and the ripples went as wide as 10 feet.

Then the Doctor surfaced gasping for air. At first Ditzy thought the Doctor couldn't swim but that conviction soon disappeared. He kept himself in place and afloat. Ditzy was a little scared of what was going to say.

"Ditzy Doo! When I get my hooves on you!" The Doctor vowed, "Get down here this instant."

Ditzy floated down a little disappointed. She was hoping the Doctor would loosen up. But she found out some boundaries are not to be pushed. When she was two feet above the Doctor the unexpected happened.

The Doctor jumped out of the water and brought Ditzy down into the water with a splash. She didn't go underwater, but she felt the coolness rush onto her coat. The Doctor broke into laughter.

"I told you I'd get you back!" He said with a smile.

"Doctor!" Ditzy mock pouted. The Doctor only laughed more.

"Oh my, I haven't felt like that since well… ever!" The Doctor said elated. "And Ditzy I didn't know you could be so strong. To lift an earth pony like me. Ho ho!"

Ditzy blushed. "Well, I have to carry some heavy packages as a mail mare don't you know." She replied sheepishly.

"Wow, did you see how far I fell? That must've been at least three stories high!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Ditzy had never seen this side of the Doctor before. He never really got a chance to let go and have fun, what with saving the universe and all. Now that he got his chance he didn't know how to do it. Luckily Ditzy was there to show him how.

So, they swam and laughed together. Enjoying their time in the sun. They felt like nothing could go wrong. After a while they got out of the water breathless but happy. They collapsed on the sandy shore, the sun warming their coats from their swim in the cool ocean.

The Doctor felt spacey and started to drift off. He moved twice as much as Ditzy did so he was quite tired. Ditzy on the other hand stood awake simply closing her eyes and taking in the sun. After a time and a half she heard a soft neighing beside her.

She turned her head to see the Doctor fast asleep.

_Aw, the Doctor looks so adorable when he's asleep. _Ditzy thought to herself. Right then her stomach growled.

_The Doctor has been providing for both of us since we got here, its time I return the favor. _She decided, so she grabbed the Doctor's saddle bag and with gusto she went off into the jungle.

She kept her eyes open for anything that might look like a fruit. She searched every bush and checked every tree. But her hunt for food came up empty. Then she spotted some big dark green pears growing on a tree. Upon further inspection she she saw the skin of these pears was smooth but seemed a little thicker than a pear.

She picked one and took a bite out of it. At first she didn't like it because she was tasting the skin, so she spit it out. But the rest of it was soft and tasted a little like butter. The inside of the pear was yellow green.

_The Doctor will love these! _Ditzy thought excitedly, as she knows the Doctor's love for butter. She picked about five of these weird pears and looked around some more. She was hoping she could bring back some berries for dessert.

After some more exploring she came upon a bush that had about a dozen medium sized apple green fruits. She knew by their smell they were fruits.

She picked one and tried it. Again she had spit out the skin but it didn't taste so bad. It reminded her of eating an orange. The fruit however was far from that. It tasted sweet, tangy, and sorta sour. She loved it.

She picked half of them and decided it was time to head back.

_Holy muffins did I do great! _Ditzy thought proudly, she was starting to like this jungle more and more.

As she walked along the path she wondered what was going to happen with the TARDIS. Would the Doctor be able to fix it? If he did, what then? They go back home, return to their life in ponyville and thats it? Danger around every corner, a crisis always needing to be solved.

Never a break, no time to spend with the Doctor.

But what if the Doctor wanted to go back? After all, that was his life. Never a moments rest, always on some adventure.

_Well, if he does want to go back I'll go with him. At least I can still be by his side. _Ditzy decided. Although the choice did sadden her.

She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a ruffle in the bushes. Then a tiger jumped out of the bushes, his teeth bared and eyes ravaged with hunger. He charged at Ditzy and knocked her back into a tree. The whole thing happened so quick Ditzy didn't have time to react.

Ditzy went numb as she slowly faded into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered seeing was a chestnut stallion with a brown mane jump down from a tree and tackle the tiger from above. Then darkness.

"Ditzy!" Shouted the Doctor, "You're going to pay for that! Attacking my Ditzy, you beast!" He declared enraged.

Back at the beach the Doctor woke up after Ditzy had left. He didn't know that it was to forage for food so he flew into a panic. He frantically ran through the jungle looking for any sign of her. At first he found the skin Ditzy had chewed up and spit out, afterwards he found the remains of the pink fruit with the green skin.

He felt like he was getting closer, then he saw the tiger attack Ditzy. Now he was going to see to it personally that this tiger knew the meaning of pain.

After playing bucking bronco with the furious tiger he jumped off and landed in front of the tiger. He quickly bucked the jungle beast right in the face. He quickly recuperated and slashed at the Doctor with his claws. The Doctor took the swipe right to the chest.

But he didn't flinch, in fact this pumped his adrenaline even more. Then both him and the tiger charged right towards each other. The tiger leapt into the air ready to bring his paw down in one fell swoop. Luckily the Doctor calculated that the tiger would try this and leapt into the air at a slight angle.

The result? He smashed into the tigers stomach with the force of a cannonball going at 50 miles an hour.

The tiger fell to the ground with a loud thump. He had the wind knocked right out of him, along with a severely bruised belly. The Doctor trotted up to him and said.

"Don't ever let me catch you around Ditzy again." And he head-butted the tiger into unconsciousness.

He walked over to Ditzy lifted her up and put her on his back. He carried her all the way back to the hut. First he made sure Ditzy was ok. Aside from a sprained wing and and bruised back she was going to be fine. Then the Doctor disinfected his wound with some seawater and bandaged it up. It hurt like crazy. But it was worth it.

"Huh? Ow, oh man where am I?" Ditzy moaned, she was now feeling the pain from the charge from the tiger. She tried getting up but it was no use.

"Woah, there. You're not in any condition to get up yet." The Doctor said as he laid Ditzy back down.

"Doctor? Doctor! What happened to you?" Ditzy gasped as she saw the Doctor's bandaged chest.

"Hm? Oh, well. I just showed that tiger what happens when you mess with my mare." The Doctor answered.

Ditzy blushed. _Oh my gosh! The Doctor just called me his mare! _She thought she might pass out again.

"Now I must ask. What in heavens were you thinking? Going off like that without telling me about it! Do you know how worried I was?" He exasperated. Although he didn't yell.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I was just out trying to find some food for us. You've been doing all the foraging since we got here. I just wanted to give you a break. But I just ended up messing things up." Ditzy said as her eyes started to water.

"There there, I know you mean well. But I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you Ditzy. I want you to be safe, I'd much rather die than to see you hurt." He comforted.

Now this touched Ditzy's heart. No pony has ever said that before, at that moment she felt more loved than in her whole life.

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much." Ditzy whispered as she buried her head in the Doctor's chest and cried with joy.

The Doctor winced in pain as Ditzy did so, but he stood quiet. He simply sat there and embraced Ditzy. The only sound being the waves softly crashing against the shore. After a while they broke and The Doctor asked.

"So, was your search for food fruitful?"

"Boy was it ever!" Ditzy replied with vigor. "Look in my saddle bag and check out what I found."

So, the Doctor found the fruits that Ditzy had picked. When she asked what they were he answered her that the dark green one was an avocado (a personal favorite of his) and the other was a guava. The Doctor sliced the avocado with a sharp rock he found and peeled the guava.

When they were they finished they both agreed that this was there best meal yet. They retreated to their hut and sighed in contentment. An ocean breeze passed inside and relaxed the two as they slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

__Hello! Now before you slice my throat for not updating sooner I just wanted to give the reason. I've been going through some problems and have been struggling to keep writing. On top of that there were times when writers block hit. I hope you'll forgive me and to sweeten you up here is an extra long chapter. I will do my best to update sooner next time. Enjoy!

* * *

_Doctor Whooves woke up at the crack of dawn, he became accustomed to doing that after living for 2 years on this island. He turned his head to see Ditzy fast asleep right next to him on their king size palm bed. This was his favorite part, seeing Ditzy asleep. She always looked so peaceful. _

_He slowly inched out of bed, careful to not wake Ditzy up. He went downstairs and entered the kitchen they had made. He started a fire in their stone oven, he looked in their makeshift fridge to see if they still had any eggs. Luckily there were a couple left. _

_As he was cooking the eggs he got out some flour and water from the cabinets. He was going to surprise Ditzy with muffins in bed. Unfortunately, that planned was foiled when Ditzy slowly trotted down to where the Doctor was. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she said._

_"Morning, Doctor." _

_"Oh, good morning Ditzy." The Doctor responded, surprised to see her. "I thought you were asleep." _

_"I was but then I smelled the eggs you were cooking." She explained._

_"I see." The Doctor understood. "Well, The eggs are almost done. You can eat those while I cook you're muffins." _

_At that statement Ditzy eyes shot open with excitement and happiness. _

_"Muffins, did you say muffins?" She asked eagerly. _

_The Doctor chuckled, "Yes, Ditzy. Muffins. I was going to serve you in bed but now that you're here." _

_"Wait! I'll get back in bed. I love muffins in bed. Thank you Doctor!" Ditzy said and she ran over and gave the Doctor a great big hug. _

_"Anything for you Ditzy." The Doctor said happily. He was never more content with his life._

Doctor Whooves woke up. He was slightly confused at first. Wasn't he making breakfast? He looked around and that he was still in a hut, sleeping on the floor with Ditzy right beside him.

_It was just a dream. _The Doctor thought disappointedly. He looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to rise. He decided what his dream self did and slowly got up from the floor. Ditzy was asleep so he didn't want to wake her. When he was up he took a good long look at Ditzy.

_She really does look peaceful in her sleep. _Doctor Whooves mused.

He went outside and took a long stretch. His chest immediately shot up with pain. He remembered the events of yesterday and looked down at his bandaged chest. He wondered how long it would take to heal. He pondered that thought as he went over to Ditzy's saddle bag to check if there were anymore guava's left from Ditzy's harvest.

Like the eggs in his dream there were a couple left. He started to wonder if his dream was a premonition of sorts. He cut the guava's in quarters and ate some. He brought the rest to Ditzy who was now starting to wake up. She gave out a loud yawn and stretched out.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said the Doctor.

"Morning Doctor." She replied, "How's your chest doing? Is it doing any better?"

"Well, I don't feel the constant pain anymore. So, thats definitely an improvement." He answered with a smile.

He handed her the guava's and she hungrily ate them. When she was finished the sun had broken over the horizon. For a while they sat there and said nothing, each trying to think of something to do. But no ideas came to the Doctor remembered his dream, how they were living in a rather luxurious tree house. An idea sprang to his mind.

"I don't think it's wise to go out exploring given the condition we're in. But I do have an idea of what we can do while we recover." The Doctor stated.

"What is it Doctor?" Ditzy asked curiously.

"Well, seeing as we're not getting home anytime soon. Perhaps we could create a nice little place for us to live. A building project is what I'm proposing." Doctor Whooves expounded.

"O-Okay." Ditzy stammered at first, but when she registered what the Doctor was suggesting she was on board one hundred percent. "Okay! So, where do we start?" She asked.

"First we start by gathering items to make the necessary tools we'll be needing." The Doctor said.

"Alright, lets' go!" Ditzy said enthusiastically. The reason for her eagerness was because she was about to help the Doctor build what would be their first house! Even if it was only temporary she was going to indulge in every second of it. Although she knew it was going to be hard work it didn't deter her determination.

So, they gathered their saddle bags and set off into the dense jungle. They trotted through the thick foliage with some effort and at times had to help each other out. After a while of trekking through the wild rainforest the two adventurers came to an opening.

There were long vines hanging limply from the numerous tree's that surrounded the clearing. Along with stones and sticks littering the floor. Another interesting item that could be counted was the hollow logs that had been used as homes by some of the inhabitants, but were now long gone.

"Yes, this will do fine. Just fine." Doctor Whooves muttered to himself vaguely.

"Um, Doctor? Why are we stopping? There isn't anything here." Ditzy said confused.

"Ah, thats where your wrong my dear assistant." The Doctor pointed out, "Look around and tell me what you see."

"Just a bunch of rocks, some, stick, and a whole lot of vines." Ditzy observed.

"Well look what I can make from those exact items." Said the Doctor. He then took a medium sized stone, a thick stick, and some vines. He turned his back on Ditzy and began working. She tried to look over his shoulder but the Doctor still blocked her view.

Ditzy sat down with a huff and waited. After about ten minutes The Doctor turned around and saw Ditzy playing with some went over to her and laid his hoof on her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh Doctor! Did you finish?" Ditzy asked.

"Yes I did. Look what I made." The Doctor said triumphantly. He then held up the stick he picked up which now had a rock strapped to the stick with vines.

"Woah, thats pretty cool. It's a hammer right?" Ditzy asked, surprised by the creation of the Doctor.

"Exactly!" The Doctor said in satisfaction. "Now you see? This place has resources literally lying on the floor." He added as Ditzy looked around with a new perspective. Her mind began wondering what she could make from these materials that were on the ground.

Suddenly they both heard a low growl. Ditzy immediately looked behind them but saw nothing.

"What was that?" She asked with fright.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it." The Doctor replied uncertainly.

They heard the growl again, this time the Doctor looked at the trees. Still, the growl persisted. It was only by listening closely that Ditzy managed to figure out what it was.

"Doctor, the growl is coming from your stomach." Ditzy discovered and she sighed in relief.

"Oh dear, is it? I'm terribly sorry." The Doctor apologized as he blushed to a deep shade of red.

"It's alright, I'm pretty hungry myself. How about I find us some food." Ditzy offered.

"Please, let me do it Ditzy. Besides it being my turn I don't want anything to happen to you." The Doctor insisted.

"Thats really sweet of you Doctor." Ditzy said and gave the Doctor a small kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor flushed and was at a loss for words when he did find his tongue he could only say. "Thank you." And he hurriedly trotted off to forage for their lunch. Ditzy giggled as she saw the Doctor disappear into the jungle.

Ditzy was now on her own, she began to gather a few sticks and vines and collected some rocks. She placed each item in their respective piles and sat down. What could she make? A hammer was already taken. She was deep in thought trying to figure out something to make. Then an idea sprang to her mind.

She began test bending the sticks, being careful not to break them. If they were to stiff then she set them aside for another time. She finally found four long sticks that would bend but not break. She tossed them into her saddle bag and started searching the tree's. After finding a palm tree she climbed it and picked its leaves. She stuffed those in her bag as well and went back to the opening.

She then took the two sticks from her bag and the palm leaves and set them on the ground. She began puncturing the palm leaves with one of the sticks, once the stick was ringed with leaves she repeated the process twice more with each leaf being punctured at a higher elevation than the last. Afterwards she tied the stick together with one of the vines. She persisted in this procedure with the other stick and leaves, then she paired two sticks together and tied them vertically. She did the same with the other set and when all was set and done her creation was revealed.

Two palm leaf hats. Ditzy tried one on and while although it was a bit large her head became cooler and she felt rather fashionable. She was saving the other one for Doctor Whooves when he came back. She was quite proud with herself, she wasn't much of a seamstress like Rarity but she was still happy.

Her imagination had now kicked in and she started grabbing whatever materials came into her hooves. She began putting together an axe with a sharp stone she found and the vines and sticks she had already gathered. Her mind began to drift off as she absently worked on the axe.

_I wonder if the Doctor has found a way back… home. _Ditzy pondered with hesitation, _What if he doesn't want to go back home? Maybe he wants to stay, it wouldn't be so bad living here. _She stopped and realized she had finished the axe. She swung it around a few times to make sure it was sturdy and the 'blade' wouldn't fly off its handle.

She put it in her saddle bag and collected some more items and began working on a shovel.

_Even if he does. He still has a universe to save. _Ditzy debated, she wanted to stay here with the Doctor. But she knew she couldn't be selfish. She sat there in silence arguing wether she should say anything or not. As she finished the shovel she came to a conclusion.

_No, if the Doctor needs to go back then I'll be there to support him. As long as I can stay with him I'll be fine. _Ditzy decided.

So, she continued building in peace. But the problem still remained of how they were going to fix the TARDIS. She was disturbed from her long train of thought when she heard her stomach growl. She blushed and wondered when the Doctor was coming back.

Doctor Whooves was searching hard for any signs of a fruit bush or fruit tree. But lady luck was not on his side today. His stomach was now starting to twist from pain. He had never gone hungry before now he knew how awful it was.

"Ooowww," The Doctor moaned, "If I don't find something to eat soon I feel like I'm going to die." So, he trudged on in hunger looking at every tree and every bush.

After some time of searching his pain had passed and now he didn't feel anything. Although he was glad he didn't let his efforts ebb. Even if he didn't feel anything he knew Ditzy must be hungry. He would not allow that. As he continued his safari his thoughts began to dawdle on Ditzy.

_I wonder how she's dealing with all of this. It's only been a couple days and already we're injured. _The Doctor thought to himself. His hand moved to his chest. He immediately recoiled it. The pain was still there.

_Ditzy must really miss Ponyville, I have to find a way to get us back. _He thought resolutely, but then a different theory entered his mind. _What if she doesn't want to go? _

_Oh, don't be crazy Doctor. Of course, she wants to go home. Who wouldn't. _He argued with himself. At that moment Doctor Whooves realized something, something that definitely surprised him.

_Well, I don't. _He stated. He liked Ponyville but he didn't want to go back. Now that he thought about it despite him living there for one year not many ponies knew who he was. He didn't own a home, he slept in the TARDIS most of the time. In fact the only reason he does go to Ponyville is to visit Ditzy at her cottage.

Speaking of whom is still being treated unfairly and rudely just because of her eyes even though she was born there! Every once in a while it becomes to much for her and she breaks down. The Doctor does his best to comfort her but there's only so much he can do.

In the couple days that they've been living on this island Ditzy has seemed happier than all her days in Ponyville combined. Also, the Doctor has observed that Ditzy has been acting differently on this island. Like she didn't give a care in the world, she seemed so free.

_I wonder if she feels the same way. _The Doctor mused. _Well, there's only one way to find out. _He thought resolutely.

Then, after an hour of searching, he finally found a banana tree. He wasted no time in picking the ripe yellow crescents. He couldn't wait, he immediately peeled open one and took a horse bite. He quickly inhaled the rest of it and sighed, he was still hungry but it was now more survivable.

He took the remaining six bananas and started making his way back to the opening where he left Ditzy. He began thinking about what she has made. In spite of what most people thought of Ditzy, The Doctor knew she was a smart cookie. Sure, she was clumsy and maybe she couldn't see so well sometimes. So, what? It's not like she's endangering anyone's life.

The Doctor stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He did his best to clear his head as he began to contract a headache.

_One problem at a time Doctor, one problem at a time. _He told himself. After a while more of walking he came across the opening and saw Ditzy fiddling with some leaves and vines. He was thinking on getting closer and observing quietly. But the last time he did that it didn't end so well. So, he decided against it.

"I'm back." The Doctor announced.

Ditzy looked up and smiled, oh how the Doctor loved to see Ditzy smiled.

"Oh good. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted." Ditzy exhaled and she dropped onto her back. "So, what did you find?" She asked lying on the jungle floor.

"Bananas, hope you like them." The Doctor answered as he went over to Ditzy and gave her one.

"Oh goody!" Ditzy exclaimed in delight. She peeled the yellow fruit and began eating.

"Mmff, Thif is goof for fitamin A right?" Ditzy muffled, her mouth full banana.

The Doctor chuckled. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He said jokingly. Ditzy swallowed.

"Sorry," She blushed.

"It's fine, so what was your question?" The Doctor returned.

"I was asking if this is good in vitamin A." Ditzy questioned.

"Thats vitamin K, Ditzy. Not vitamin A." He answered smiling.

"Oh." Ditzy said.

They sat there in silence enjoying the peace of the rainforest. They could hear different birds squawking and chirping, the leaves rustling from a breeze that would grace the jungle now and again, and in the distance the Doctor thought he could hear a waterfall.

He then looked over at Ditzy's saddle bag and noticed it seemed a little stuffed.

"You must've been busy." The Doctor said.

"Hm?" Ditzy wondered, confused at first. But when she saw where the Doctor was looking she understood what he meant.

"Yeah, I have. I never knew that common items like rocks and sticks were so useful." She said in awe. Then her present for the Doctor came to mind.

"Which reminds me! I have a surprise for you." Ditzy said in an excited tone. "Close your eyes." She ordered.

"Alright there closed." The Doctor told. He was curious about what Ditzy had gotten him. He then felt something go on top of his head and a cooling sensation swept his head.

"Ok, open them!" Ditzy squealed.

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw palm leaves hanging down from his head. He felt on top of his head and realized that it was a palm leaf hat. He took it off and looked at it. The hat had two rings made of stick and tied together by vines with the material part being the leaves. Doctor Whooves was speechless, in all his centuries of being a time lord none of his companions had ever given him a gift. Never mind make him one.

He was touched. He simply stared at the hat in contemplative silence. Ditzy on the other hand was getting worried. Why was he being so quiet? Doesn't he like it?

"You don't like the hat Doctor?" Ditzy asked timidly.

Tears of happiness began to well up in his eyes and streamed down his face. "No, Ditzy. Quite the opposite, I love it." He answered.

"Doctor whats wrong?" Ditzy questioned in worry.

"Nothing's wrong Ditzy. You've just made this old time lord very happy." The Doctor responded with a smile and gave Ditzy a heartfelt hug. "Thank you, Ditzy. Thank you very much." He thanked quietly.

"It was my pleasure Doctor." Ditzy whispered back.

After they broke apart they both decided it was time to get back home. So, they packed their things and put on their palm leaf hats and started back. On the way home they searched for any food for their dinner that night. They actually stumbled upon the same Guava bush that Ditzy had found the day before. They picked the remainder of the fruit and placed it in the Doctor's saddle bag.

When they got home they were tired but happy. They both felt like they were home. When they were finished eating the moon and stars had come out and took their place in the dark night sky. It certainly got chillier and both the Doctor and Ditzy shivered.

"A shame we don't have a blanket huh?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Actually, when you came back with the bananas I was finishing working on a blanket." Ditzy admitted and she pulled out a blanket that was woven from leaves and vines.

"Ah, a seamstress now are we?" The Doctor teased.

"If you don't like it then I can always put it back." Ditzy mocked pouted and they both laughed.

They settled in leaning against each other and the Doctor pulled the blanket over them. They quickly warmed themselves and felt Stalpheus calling them.

"I love you Doctor." Ditzy suddenly whispered.

"And I love you." The Doctor immediately responded.

With that affirmation they both fell asleep together.

* * *

P.S. Stalpheus is my version of a pony Morpheus. Stallion- Stal, Morpheus- Pheus. Stalpheus. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm going to skip the pleasantries and start working on the next chapter. With hope it will be up in the next few days so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sun was bright and shining as Doctor Whooves and Ditzy were enjoying a mango breakfast on their wooden table. A few days have gone by and they have rebuilt there hut into a small house. And ever since they confessed to each other they couldn't be happier.

"So, Ditzy how did you sleep last night?" The Doctor asked.

"Much better since we made our bed." Ditzy replied as she stretched out to emphasize her point.

The Doctor gave a chuckle. He'd loved Ditzy for a long time but was afraid to tell her in fear of being rejected. But now that he knew she shared his feelings he felt an enormous weight lifted from his shoulders.

After taking another bite from his mango his hoof instinctively touched his chest. He'd gotten into the habit of checking his wound to see if it had healed and he always got the same response. Pain shooting up into his chest. But today was different.

He was slightly amazed as he felt no pain what so ever. He applied a bit of pressure on his chest and still no ache or throbbing surfaced. Ditzy noticed what The Doctor was doing.

"Is there something wrong Doctor?" She questioned curiously.

"My chest… it's not hurting anymore." He answered disbelievingly.

He hesitated for a moment before he started unwrapping his bandages cautiously. Afraid that even the slightest mistake would reveal a still fresh wound. When all the gauze was finally gone The Doctor was relieved to find that his wound had healed. But was a bit shocked at what it left behind.

On his chest were three scars that were left by the gnash of the tiger's claw. The Doctor touched the scars gingerly, it stung a bit but it wasn't a big deal.

"Would you look at that." The Doctor said to himself in curiosity, he'd never had scars before. He didn't think he'd ever got one.

Ditzy on the other hand was speechless. While although she was concerned about The Doctor's scars she couldn't help but notice that the marks added a certain rugged charm to The Doctor. She liked it.

At this thought she flushed to a bright red.

"Ditzy are you okay? You seem like you have a fever." The Doctor stated as he looked up and noticed Ditzy's blushing.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I'm just hot is all." She dismissed frantically.

"Okay." The Doctor said a little confused. "Well, how about we check your wing then?" He inquired.

Ditzy simply nodded her head. So, The Doctor carefully unwrapped Ditzy's bandaged wing and began examining it to be sure it healed properly.

"Ok, unfold your wing. Good. Now extend down, now up. Now stretch. Alright. Does it hurt when I do this? No? How about here? No? Ok then. Congratulations Ditzy your wing has officially healed." The Doctor declared.

For a moment Ditzy felt like a filly at the doctor's after recovering from an injury. The only difference was that she wouldn't be getting a lollipop afterwards.

The Doctor then leaned in and gave Ditzy a kiss on the cheek. "How do you feel?" He asked smiling.

The kiss was a great substitute though. "I feel great, thanks Doctor." She replied.

So, they went outside onto the beachside and lied down as they soaked in the noon sun. Ditzy soon nuzzled into The Doctor's chest and they cuddled in the warm sun. After a while Ditzy poked her head up and asked.

"So, what do you feel like doing?"

The Doctor thought about this and looked out to the shining sea in front of them. The crystal blue waters sparkling like gems in the light.

"Well, it's been a while since we went swimming." The Doctor stated.

"Alright then! Swimming it is." Ditzy concurred.

They got up and shook the sand from their backs. As they entered the cool blue water Ditzy shivered a little while the Doctor went a little numb. But they were soon doggie paddling and back pedaling as they swam either in circles or around each other.

They then began to splash each other, laughing and having their fun in the sun. Doctor Whooves squirted Ditzy with water at a distance while Ditzy swam under and got close to the Doctor to soak him. But after a while Ditzy decided it was time to pull out her secret weapon.

"Hey Doctor! Watch this!" Ditzy announced and she jumped out of the water and opened her wings she started flying up.

"Be careful Ditzy! You shouldn't out to much strain on your wing. I don't want you getting hurt." The Doctor shouted in worry.

"Thanks Doctor but you don't need to worry." Ditzy assured as she flew higher and higher into the air. "In fact you should be worrying about yourself right about now." She added smugly.

"Why is that?" The Doctor asked, suspicious of what Ditzy was planning.

"ATOMIC CANNONBALL!" Ditzy shouted at the top of her lungs and bomb dived straight down.

"Oh dear." The Doctor muttered and frantically started swimming away.

But it was too late. Half way down Ditzy went from an arrow and curled into a ball. The result? The biggest explosion of water you will ever see caused not by explosives but by a pony. The splash went two stories high and caused a tidal wave that swept up scurrying Doctor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled. Adrenaline and excitement rushing through his veins.

The ride lasted a few minutes and carried him all the way to the shore. As the wave of water crashed onto the beach it launched the Doctor into the air and he landed face first onto the sandy front with a thud. He dug his head out and rubbed his muzzle as he sat up straight. Dazed and a little confused as to where he was.

After blinking a few times a smile that would make the Cheshire Cat envious spread across the Doctor's face. He started cracking up as he recounted the events that just happened in his head. Especially the part that he got flung into the air!

"Whoo! What a rush that was!" The Doctor said joyously.

He then looked up and saw Ditzy's head pop out from the water. She had a wide mischievous smile planted on her face. She giggled as she shouted.

"You alright there Doctor!"

"Aside from fearing for my life, landing right on my muzzle, and generally being shaky I'm peachy keen!" The Doctor joked. Both of them broke into laughter. The Doctor got back into the water and chased Ditzy around for a while. They flocked in the deep blue sea until early afternoon.

Afterwards they swam back to shore and shook off the seawater from their coats and manes. Normally they'd be tired and ready to take a nap but because of their lifestyle on the island their swim was just a warm up.

"Right, what do you want to do now?" The Doctor asked.

"Hm, I'd like to take a walk in the jungle." Ditzy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The Doctor answered.

So, they set off into the jungle side by side. The couple walked along a beaten path that was actually made by them. At first they only saw palm trees but the further they walked they more they began seeing the diverse wildlife of the untamed jungle.

They heard toucan's caw and fly over them, they saw parakeet's perched on branches curiously looking at the Doctor and Ditzy with interest. Cobras and Boa Constrictors that slithered across their way made Ditzy jump. Pear trees that made the Doctor yell in horror.

Yes sir, they explored every path and trail, all the nooks and crannies, and every clearing there was. And they enjoyed every single moment together. The natural ambience of the jungle surrounded them as they walked along the jungle path.

As they passed another clearing the Doctor remembered that he wanted to ask Ditzy about going home. With building their house he never really had time to talk to her. Now that they had a house here and finally had some time the Doctor decided it was time to talk.

"Um, Ditzy?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah Doctor?" She replied.

"Have you given any thought about going home, back to Ponyville?" He inquired.

Ditzy stopped walking and hesitated. "I'm sorry what was that?" She said confused.

"I asked if you've thought about going back to Ponyville." He repeated.

"Well, yeah. I guess." Ditzy answered vaguely.

"So, you do want to go back?" He persisted.

"Only if you want to." She said, trying to resist saying anything.

_But why?! Isn't this what you wanted? You can tell he doesn't want to go back right? _Ditzy thought to herself.

"But I'm asking you." The Doctor pressured. Why was she giving these uncertain answers? It's very unlike her to act like this.

Ditzy didn't know what to do. What if she was reading this the wrong way? What if The Doctor did want to go back?

_That's the problem! You keep thinking "What if". You'll never find out what he really thinks if you don't go for it. Just say what you have to, don't hold it in. _Ditzy was shocked. She was right, she would never find out what the Doctor really thought unless she tried.

"Honestly Doctor? I don't want to go back home. I love it here! The environment, the atmosphere! In this place we don't have to worry about Daleks, global or even galactic crises, or any rips in the time continuum that could possibly tear apart the universe!" Ditzy took a deep breath.

"No, in here. We have peace of mind, now a home, and each other." She finished. Now was the moment of truth, what would the Doctor say? Whatever it was Ditzy was glad she at least for it off her chest.

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you." The Doctor pointed out.

"Yes I have. And if you want to go back to Ponyville than don't let me stop you." Ditzy started.

"But Ditzy I don't want to go back." The Doctor admitted.

"I'll even help you find a way to fix-" She stopped, "Wait, what did you you say?"

"I said I don't want to go back to Ponyville. I feel the same way you do. I have no home in Ponyville. Heck, half of them don't even know I exist." He explained.

"But what about saving the universe? And the Daleks?" Ditzy questioned.

"Well, according to my calculations the Daleks will never find us while we are in this time plane. They only specifically come after me. As for saving the universe. I'm not sure, perhaps it's time this Doctor retired." The Doctor said, he looked off into the deep jungle. Ditzy was shocked, she'd never heard The Doctor talk like this.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"As the centuries have gone by I look back on it all and realize that the universe itself has evolved since I first popped up. What if the universe doesn't need me anymore? Even if it did, I still don't know how I'm going to fix the TARDIS. Who knows what's been busted or destroyed." The Doctor explained.

"Besides, I don't know if I've used up all my regenerations since I came into this Pony Universe." He further added. "I won't be around forever."

Ditzy stood quiet in disbelief. She didn't know how to answer that, who would? As far as Ditzy knew the Doctor was immortal. Sure, she would pass away with time. But the Doctor? To top it off this could be his last life. It was a bit much for her to take in at once.

The Doctor looked over to Ditzy and saw her expression of quiet astonishment. He felt a little guilty. Perhaps he should've waited for a better moment. But then again what was the right moment for a topic like this. It's better that she knows know rather than later.

"Ditzy-" The Doctor started but Ditzy cut him off.

"I just have one question Doctor." She said sternly.

"Anything." He answered concerned.

"Are you sure you want to spend your last life with me?" She asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I'm sure there are other mares out there more qualified for this type of situation. I could help you fix the TARDIS and you could leave."

"What are you saying Ditzy? Why would you even ask me that." The Doctor demanded, a little insulted by the suggestion.

"Well, I'm just a boring old mail mare. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend your last moments with me." Ditzy explained her voice cracking and her tears now falling freely.

"Ditzy there is no other mare in the universe I'd rather spend my last moments with than you." The Doctor whispered as he pulled Ditzy into a kiss.

At first Ditzy was surprised but then she melted into it. They stood there holding onto each other with all they had, pouring all their emotions into that one kiss. They then separated for air, they looked at each other and both were blushing hard.

"Now do you believe me?" The Doctor asked as he smiled.

"Mhm." Ditzy replied sheepishly. It was all she could say.

At that point they decided it was time to turn tail back home. On the way back they both looked for something to eat. They took a couple detours towards their usual harvest route and picked up some bananas and avocados. After a while of walking they were finally home.

They ate outside as the sun was setting. The sunset was different on the island than in Ponyville. The sun slowly touched down on the water and seemed to sink into the great wide ocean, setting hues of fiery orange and violet purple. Ditzy and The Doctor stood quiet. They enjoyed the peace after a long day.

After the stars started shining in the black canvas of night they shuffled into their home. They both got comfortably into bed and snuggled with each other.

They kissed each other goodnight and fell into sweet dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I hope you're not mad at me. I've just been wondering in what direction I should take this story. But don't worry the problem has been solved and I am working on the next chapter as I speak. The update will be in a week. No later I promise. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ditzy slowly stirred into consciousness as her nose felt ticklish. As she opened her eyes she was met with three large scars on a furry chest staring right at her. At first she was a bit startled but soon realized that she was cuddling against The Doctor's chest. Her cheeks then turned a bright red.

_Oh sweet muffins! I'm snuggling with The Doctor! I think I might die! _She mentally squealed.

Ditzy took a deep breath and calmed down, not wanting to wake The Doctor. Instead she closed her eyes again and started thinking about all that had happened this week.

The exploration of the wild jungle, The Doctor's fight with the tiger, the construction of their home, the decision to not return to Ponyville, and now Ditzy's first kiss with The Doctor.

_It's only been one week since we've arrived here. Feels more like a month to me. _She pondered, _If this is a week, who knows how long a month will be? Or even a year? I've got all the time in the world with The Doctor. And I'm going to cherish every second of it. _

Words couldn't express the love and joy she felt yesterday when The Doctor told her that he wanted her there with him until the end of his life. At that moment Doctor Whooves made Ditzy the happiest mare in the universe. For her, life couldn't get any better right now.

Looking further back she became aware of just how far she has come. Just a couple years ago she was an average mail mare that everyone picked on. Then one day she met The Doctor in the EverFree Forest, from there life got much more interesting. She managed to help The Doctor in some of his critical moments when everything was at stake, she's escaped Daleks, and seen the universe from a perspective that most ponies would never know of.

And now look at her. Living on a tropical island with her soul mate in a humble yet comfortable house that they built together. Having more fun than they've ever had in their life.

She enjoyed the peace and quiet of their home and listened to the soft sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. She rubbed her head smoothly against The Doctor's chest and smiled. They could finally live their lives together in peace.

She had no doubt they would have their own adventures on this island, but it wouldn't involve some galactic crisis that could end countless lives. Or some arch-enemy hatching a plot to kill The Doctor and take over the universe. No, their adventures would be that of Daring Do's caliber. Exploring even further the untamed rainforest, discovering any secrets that might be hidden within the confines of some possible ancient ruin.

The possibilities were endless. And that was just fine for Ditzy.

She looked outside the window to see the dawn just starting to break over the horizon. She decided to sleep in for a little longer and slowly drifted off back into slumber.

As fate would have it a few minutes later The Doctor woke up as he had now picked up the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn. He looked over at Ditzy and saw she was asleep, he didn't know that just moments before she was awake contemplating her life.

He blinked his eyes a couple times chasing away the grogginess from his sleep. He looked over to Ditzy and saw she was asleep, her ears twitching a bit, he chuckled. After fully awakening The Doctor eased himself out of bed being sure Ditzy didn't wake up.

He opened the door and stepped outside. The morning breeze from the ocean was chilly and gave The Doctor a little chill. But he enjoyed it, as it refreshed him and gave the air a distinct salt taste. He looked up and was amazed as the sky was a wonderful violet blue hue.

He stood there in peace and quiet, the ambient sounds of the sea shore lulling him into a sort of meditative state. At that moment he felt like he was finally in control of his life. He took a slow sound breath and exhaled quietly. When he opened his eyes he felt a little different, but he didn't know how.

Right then he was startled out of his moment of deep discernment by the sound of his stomach growling. He was a bit upset at first but then he smiled. Perhaps it was good timing his stomach sounded off like that. Either way he decided to go for a walk in the jungle and look for breakfast.

As The Doctor was walking through he noticed how the jungle was rather different in the morning compared to the afternoon. For one there wasn't that oppressive humidity that hung in the air, instead there was a cool draft flowing through. Another difference, he observed, was the scent. In the daytime he couldn't smell anything, but now the aroma of morning plant dew was in the air.

It was a pleasant surprise as this helped him to ignore his growing hunger.

He kept looking around in the jungle foliage until he finally found what The Doctor assumed to be a peach tree. Upon further inspection he found his assumption was correct. He picked one and tried it. To his delight it was soft and sweet.

_Perhaps these would pair well with bananas? That would make a fine breakfast. _The Doctor wondered. He knew there was a banana tree on one of the trails that hadn't been fully picked yet. So, he gathered the peaches and set off for the banana tree.

The sun was starting to rise over the jungle trees, so The Doctor picked up his pace. He didn't want Ditzy to wake up wondering where he was. Before long he found the tree and quickly gathered the yellow crescents and hurried back home.

He came back just in time as he saw Ditzy step outside.

"Doctor? Are you out here?" She called out. The Doctor stopped where he was and thought for a second. Then he came up with an idea.

While Ditzy was looking to the sea The Doctor quickly sneaked up right behind her and grabbed her up from the ground.

"Ah!" Ditzy yelped in surprise. Although she knew it was The Doctor.

The Doctor laughed and started spinning Ditzy around, she soon joined in The Doctor's mirth. Consequently when he lost his balance after spinning so much they both fell hard to the ground.

"Well, thats the most interesting good morning I've ever gotten." Ditzy said as she got up from the sandy shore pretending to be upset.

The Doctor saw her expression and fell for it.

"That is a good thing right?" He asked concerned that he might have made the wrong move.

"Of course silly!" She teased as she smiled and stuck out her tongue.

The Doctor smiled and landed his head back into the sand in defeat.

After that they had their breakfast of peaches and bananas in the bright morning sun. The Doctor was glad he collected the bananas as they complemented the sweet peaches well. Ditzy particularly enjoyed the meal and let out a content sigh as she finished.

"Oh boy, that was good. Thank you very much Doctor." Ditzy said gratefully.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The Doctor replied softly.

"So, do we have any plans for today?" Ditzy inquired curiously.

The Doctor thought about this. But he came up empty.

"Hm, now that I think of it we don't." He answered.

So, they sat there and thought about what they could do. Then a lightbulb lit over Ditzy's head.

"Hey Doctor, remember that one trail that led into the mountains?" Ditzy asked.

"Ah yes, we were trying to find some more vines and somehow ended up in a mountain range." The Doctor recalled vividly. He was referring to when they were still building their house.

"How about we go hiking that path?" She suggested.

The Doctor thought about it. Mountain hiking… why not?

"Alright. Hiking it is." Doctor Whooves concluded.

Then, after cleaning up the table and gathering their matching palm tree hats, they set off into the jungle. They walked quietly along the path looking around at the jungle foliage. It don't take long for them to find the trail that led into the mountains.

As they started ascending up the steep path they had a little trouble breathing as the jungle trees had started to close in around them. The increasingly thick ferns and draping vines also made it hard to maneuver. Soon enough the sun had been blocked from their view. Thankfully the higher they went the less the tropical fauna ensnared them.

At the same time the ascending path began to level making it easier all around for Ditzy and The Doctor. The soft soil and vegetation was soon replaced by dry loose dirt and rocks. It was an interesting change of scenery for the couple.

Of course the environment wasn't the only thing that changed.

Ditzy was suddenly tackled to the ground by The Doctor behind a rock. At first she was a little dazed but soon outraged as to why he would do that. The fall had momentarily knocked the wind out of her and numbed her spine.

"Doc-Mmph!" Ditzy muffled as The Doctor had put his hoof against herre mouth.

"Sshh." He whispered, he carefully peeked his head over the rock and signaled for Ditzy to do the same. As Ditzy stealthily looked over the rock she understood why The Doctor pursued his course of action.

Not fifteen meters from where they were stood a mountain lion and he looked in a hunting mood. His nose twitched and his whiskers followed suit. He scanned his surroundings with his yellow slit eyes. At one point he stared straight in the direction of where The Doctor and Ditzy were hiding. They held their breath, sweat formed on The Doctor's forehead and Ditzy couldn't swallow.

The two were ready to turn tail and break for the forest, the tension rose. But after giving a low growl and look of disappointment he departed from Ditzy's and The Doctor's presence.

Even though it was safe to go out Doctor Whooves and Ditzy stood in their spot suspicious that the predator might return for a second sweep. But when they heard only the soft blowing of the wind and the distant trees rustling they decided it was safe to come out.

"Whoo! That was a close one." The Doctor exhaled.

"I'll say. Oh man, I think I'm getting a headache." Ditzy groaned.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't afford that lion seeing us." The Doctor apologized.

"It's not your fault Doctor besides, the fall isn't the only one to blame. It was more of the thought of that big cat seeing us." Ditzy answered as she shivered with fear.

"Oh, well don't worry about that! After all I did take on a tiger!" The Doctor said boastfully with a smile.

Ditzy giggled. "Yeah that is true." She agreed.

So, after a deep breath they continued on their way. A little more cautiously this time around. But they became weary as the steep climb up and the close encounter with the mountain lion had taken a toll on their stamina. Consequently Ditzy began to sway side to side as they walked.

The Doctor noticed this and stood close by to Ditzy to steady her and make sure she wouldn't fall to the ground.

After a while of hiking they finally came upon a waterfall. Much to the relief of the weary Doctor. He had been walking under the blazing noon sun for a stretch of time while having Ditzy lean heavily against him for support. Despite this he was more worried about Ditzy, she was becoming delusional and The Doctor feared she might have a heat stroke.

Doctor Whooves helped the now staggering Ditzy over to the falling water and stopped right before it.

"Ditzy I'm going to go with you into the waterfall, it will be freezing cold and shock you and most likely you will slap me. But it will also refresh you and expel you from this spell of tiredness." The Doctor warned and explained.

"Ok, what ever you say Doctor." Ditzy said hazily. Although her sub conscious knew what The Doctor was saying and was trying to wake up the rest of herself.

"One… two… three." The Doctor counted down and he led Ditzy into the freezing rushing water of the falls.

Ditzy's contracted pupils immediately went wide with shock. She pushed The Doctor into the small pool of water beneath them out of a knee jerk reaction. But she couldn't stay standing on the slippery surface for long on her own so she quickly followed suit. They soon surfaced.

"Doctor! How dare you!" Ditzy said outraged. She wasn't really upset but she was not prepared for that. It felt like ice cubes that had been frozen in the winter snow had rushed onto her coat and melted into her skin.

"I know your upset and I'm sorry but splashing water on your head wasn't going to be enough. I needed to take drastic measures." The Doctor explained, "If it makes you feel any better I feel like shaved horse in Hoofartica." He added trying to apologize.

Ditzy stood silent. But after about five minutes of wading in pool of water, Ditzy spoke up.

"I do have to admit though this does feel pretty good." She said sheepishly.

"It does doesn't it?" The Doctor agreed with a smile, glad that Ditzy wasn't upset with him.

Be as it may they were still tired so they went to a shallow part of the pool and sat down. Basking in the cool blue water underneath the tropical sun. The Doctor scooped up some water in his hooves and slurped it down in drying thirst. Ditzy then noticed her own dehydration and followed The Doctor's lead.

After taking her fill Ditzy looked around and now clearly saw what was around her. The heat exhaustion and head ache no longer bearing down on her.

The waterfall was about two stories high with crystal clear water roaring down and crashing into spring below. The spring itself was quite a sight with water that looked like wavy glass and flowers of different species surrounding the fount, it was a small paradise in its own right.

"Wow, this is a beautiful spot." Ditzy said in awe.

"Yes, quite the sight isn't it?" The Doctor agreed.

They then decided it was time to get back on the trail as they both felt rejuvenated and refreshed. Not only that but the temperature cooled down as the sun had lowered from its noon position.

Continuing down the dusty path they gazed at their surroundings. Rocks ranging from pebbles to boulders were scattered about the side of the trail. Vines that had small buds and beautiful flowers were wrapped around the tall boulders and bright green moss patched the majority of the pebbles. The air was fragrant with hibiscus and a little bit of green tea.

All in all, The Doctor took quite a liking to this path. Ditzy felt the same way, enjoying the new environment with its pleasant aroma.

But then the trail started narrowing. The boulders slowly disappeared only leaving the mossy pebbles to litter the trail. Even the enjoyable perfume of tropical flowers slowly faded until there was no scent in the air. They then soon came upon a large cave.

Strange things was, the cave was the end of the trail. You could not go around it or over it. To top it off The Doctor had this strange urge to go inside, he fought it but it was strong. He looked over to Ditzy whose hooves were actually trembling struggling to move forward.

_What in the world is causing this? I've never felt like this before. _The Doctor wondered curiously. Although he was a little worried.

He decided against exploring the cave… for now. He would come back tomorrow and discover the cause of this phenomena. Besides the sun was close to setting. They would have just enough time to get back home before dark.

"Hey, Ditzy? I think it would be best if we turn back. It's gonna be sunset pretty soon." The Doctor suggested.

"Huh? O-Oh, right. Let's go back." Ditzy said rather confused. She looked like she had been snapped out of a trance.

So, without a further word they started their hike back down. They trotted at a decent pace as they soon began seeing the vine covered boulders again. And the aroma of sweet things returned. Then they arrived at the waterfall, the water was now looking little duller as the sun was no longer shining its rays into the spring.

Now came the steep climb down. The Doctor and Ditzy slowed their pace a bit as neither of them wanted to trip and fall to the bottom. They kept aware of their footing and made sure not to step onto any rocks. It got tricky when the trees overhead made it dark making it difficult for the couple to see.

But they helped each other down the tricky slope until they finally reached the bottom. They continued through the jungle until at last they were out of the rainforest. They collapsed onto the white sandy beach panting and feeling drained. The day's events were tough compared to their usual adventures.

They didn't have the need nor the drive to even eat. They just wanted to get into bed and rest.

So, with what little strength The Doctor had left. He got up and lifted Ditzy onto her back. Poor thing was so tired she was already asleep. The Doctor chuckled tiredly. He opened the door to their house and went straight towards the bedroom. He first laid Ditzy down gently onto the bed. He then covered her with their palm sheet blanket.

Then he himself climbed into bed. He leaned over and kissed Ditzy goodnight before drowsily closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I know I'm late on my promise but I have an explanation. You see I am a sixteen year old boy that has an abusive father. And last Thursday it came to its tipping point. So, now my parents are divorcing. Everything is coming down and I need to be there for my Mother, Sister, and two dogs. So I won't be able to update for quite while. Chapters won't be as long as this I'm afraid either. So, please enjoy this chapter. It'll have to do until further notice. Hope you like it.

* * *

Doctor Whooves' eyes opened as he awoke from a dreamless slumber. He turned his head toward the window to see the dawn breaking over the horizon, the sun's rays peering through the window.

_Right on time. _The Doctor mused. He wondered what he would've down had he not had that dream. Would he sleep in until noon? Or would he have developed his current habit any how?

He stretched out his legs and immediately retracted them as pain shot through his legs, giving The Doctor an unwanted jolt. He wondered why he was having this ache when he realized that he must be sore from yesterday's hike in the mountains.

He recalled the encounter with the mountain lion to be the most unpleasant experience, while he took on the tiger in the jungle it was because he had hurt Ditzy and was about to eat her. He didn't know if he could've pulled it off. Thankfully he didn't have to find out.

The waterfall and spring on the other hand was the complete opposite, it was a pleasant discovery that was definitely needed. It was also rather fun as The Doctor had never swam inside a spring before, nor had he been in a waterfall. A very unique experience indeed.

In general the change in atmosphere was also nice. Not having to go through all those trees and ferns. The humidity of the jungle weighing you down. The vines draping across your eyes, making it harder to see. Sure they had adapted to the environment but it was still a bit annoying.

The Doctor found the vine covered boulders to be rather interesting, especially the fact that the vines itself had flowers on them. It added a unique touch to the picture. Then there was the aroma, the sweet smell of hibiscus mixed in with the calming scent of green tea. It was an almost intoxicating fragrance.

His thoughts then drifted back to the cave. How the trail slimmed down as they approached the gaping mouth of the cavern. Most notably, however, was the unexplainable feeling that resonated within The Doctor. It was like gravity was pulling him towards the cave. It was uncomfortable… yet oddly hypnotic.

_Perhaps, it was just my head. After all, I was already tired from hiking that far in. Even if I didn't realize it. _The Doctor theorized. But after thinking about it he quickly debunked that possibility.

_No, I clearly remember Ditzy fighting to stay in place. So, that means it wasn't just me. _He reasoned.

So what would cause something like this to happen? It was an intriguing mystery that peaked The Doctor's curiosity. Whatever the case he was going to go back there and get to the bottom of this.

Suddenly he felt Ditzy shuffle about and turned to look at her. She slowly opened her eyes and then blinked a couple times. After giving a yawn she looked up to The Doctor and smiled.

"Good morning Doctor." Ditzy greeted groggily.

"Good morning Ditzy, did you sleep well?" He replied.

"Sure did." She answered as she stretched out, unlike The Doctor she did not recoil from pain.

But that doesn't mean she didn't feel it.

"Ow." Ditzy groaned.

"Been there, done that." The Doctor said with a chuckle. Ditzy gave a small giggle as well.

"I assume you must be starving, we didn't have a bite to eat yesterday and you passed out before we even got to the house." The Doctor questioned observingly.

"I actually couldn't tell you. There's no pain in my stomach and it isn't grumbling at all." Ditzy answered honestly.

"My dear that means you are hungry. Your stomach is simply in shock and won't send any signs to your brain." The Doctor explained with some exasperation.

"Oh." Ditzy said non-chalantly.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go find us something to eat." He decided and got up from bed. His whole body ached as he stretched out from hoof to hoof. But as with all aches they would go away. He just needed to endure it.

"I'll be right back." The Doctor called out as he exited there house.

Ditzy remained quiet and The Doctor presumed she went back to sleep. Probably a good idea. There was nearly nothing a good resting couldn't fix. But the truth is she wasn't

Ditzy was in bed recalling yesterday's events. But for some reason her memories were in a haze. She recalls getting up from bed and having breakfast with The Doctor. Afterwards they went for a hike in the mountains.

They then had a frightening close encounter with a mountain lion. Ditzy vaguely remembers that she became terribly dehydrated and hot. Consequently, The Doctor had to nearly carry her to a waterfall he found. She very clearly recalled the shock she felt when that ice cold water ran down her back.

Then after a break in the spring beneath the waterfall they continued walking and found this beautiful path with rather peculiar surroundings and a wonderful aroma that Ditzy simply adored. But when she tried to remember past that, it was like she entered into a fog.

She thought in hard concentration. She then suddenly remembers the cave. How the trail had ended there and that weird feeling she got when she first laid eyes on it. It felt like she was being hypnotized, she almost had no control of her body. She only barely managed to keep herself from going in there.

Ditzy suddenly began contracting a headache as she remembered this. At first she thought nothing of it. But then she became curious as to what was causing this.

But curiosity soon turned into anxiousness when Ditzy found that when she tried to remember anything past the cave it was like she stepped into a dark room. She couldn't remember a thing.

_B-But, why can't I remember anything? _She panicked, _Did I pass out? Did something else happen? _She panicked.

This was all very disturbing for Ditzy, she wasn't the type to go losing her memory like that. She had the growing suspicion that the cave had something to do with this.

_Or is it just me? What was The Doctor like when we were there? _Ditzy asked herself trying hard to remember The Doctor amidst the haze.

Her headache was now becoming a migraine but she kept at it until she finally recalled The Doctor standing right next to her. In her recollection The Doctor looked spaced out, like he was mentally somewhere else. It wasn't like him at all. Sure he would get distracted but nothing more.

_So, all this does have something to do with that cave! _Ditzy concluded. _Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this and find out whats what! _She added with determination.

Ditzy wondered if The Doctor had the same amnesia as well… maybe not. This morning he got up like nothing happened. So, hopefully he could shed some light as to what happened during Ditzy's blackout. Maybe he could even answer some questions about that strange cavern.

_The cave… I'm going to have ask The Doctor if we can go back there today. _Ditzy planned.

As she she took a deep breath and thought about it all she sorta felt like a detective. She giggled, The Doctor was rubbing off on her. Next thing you know she'll be thrown into some chaotic situation that involves her being transported into some other timezone or something drastic like that.

She looked up to the palm leaf roof and smiled. The thought of something like that happening amused her. Although she'd probably lose her head at first she was confident in her abilities, after all you don't travel with a Time Lord without picking up a few tricks.

Just then Ditzy heard the front door open and in came The Doctor with breakfast. He had a big smile on his face as he always liked walking in the jungle in the mornings, it was very relaxing. Ditzy turned her head and saw The Doctor carrying mangoes and guava.

"So, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

At the sight of food Ditzy's stomach let out a ferocious growl. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Still not hungry?" He teased jokingly.

"Oh shush and let me have some of those mangoes." Ditzy said sheepishly with a smile.

"Here you go then." He said and passed Ditzy a bright orange mango.

Ditzy took it hungrily and chowed down. The Doctor laughed quietly to himself and took a guava. He bit into it and looked outside. The sun was at a mid morning position and it's light was absorbed by the ocean in a way that gave the sea a calm but vibrant blue.

"Ditzy would you like to eat outside?" The Doctor offered.

"I'm not sure, is it hot out?" Ditzy asked.

"No, actually its quite nice. Especially when a breeze comes through." He answered.

"Hm." Ditzy pondered for a moment, "Okay yeah, that sounds good." She decided as she got up from bed.

So, they both went out side and sat down on the beach. It was like The Doctor said, the weather was actually quite pleasant compared to yesterdays bearing heat. Then again it was probably because the sun was directly over them. Right now it was in front of them, warming their chest and stomachs.

Quite a novelty feeling actually.

And the ocean was wonderful to look at. The azure blue shade gave it a relaxing tone. Along with the classic sound of the waves falling onto the sandy beach was tying the whole moment together.

The Doctor and Ditzy stood quiet while they ate. They were both thinking about the same object, the cave, but from different angles.

_I'd like to go back to that cave but I want Ditzy to stay here. I don't want her getting hurt. _He pondered and tried thinking of other ways to ask Ditzy to stay home. She could be quite a persistent mare at times. But that was one of the things he loved about her. He smiled.

On the other hand was Ditzy.

_I'm going to have to be ready this time for whatever is coming. I can't lose my memory like that again. _Ditzy planned. Once they were done with breakfast she was going to ask The Doctor if they could leave for the cave either before or after noon.

She wasn't going through that heat again.

A little while passed before both The Doctor and Ditzy were done with their meal. By that time the couple were satisfied and full, especially Ditzy but she made sure not to let it be to obvious. They stood silent listening to the waves quietly fall onto the shore. With the faint ambient sounds of the jungle in the background.

"Ditzy-" The Doctor started.

"Doctor-" Ditzy followed suit.

They both looked at each other in surprise, then The Doctor said.

"You first."

"Well, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to go back to that cave we were at yesterday." Ditzy asked.

The Doctor was a taken back. He didn't think Ditzy would want to go back, not only because she must be tired and sore from yesterday's hike. But also because of what happened. He could never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Oh my," He muttered to himself.

"Are you sure? If you want I could go and check it out for you." He answered.

"Actually, I'd like to see for myself." Ditzy replied.

"But aren't you tired from yesterday? Why don't you stay home." The Doctor tried.

"Doctor, I'm fine really." Ditzy said a little irritated.

"What if you sprain your muscles? I really think you should get some rest." He insisted.

Now Ditzy was suspicious. Why was The Doctor so intent on her staying at home?

"Is there a problem Doctor?" She questioned.

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem." The Doctor said frantically.

"Doctor." Ditzy said sternly.

"Well, its just… what I'm trying to say is." He stammered. But then he stopped and sighed.

"Its just that. I saw you yesterday fighting to stay in place, I assume this has something to do with that cave. I can handle it, but I am worried about you. I just don't want you getting hurt." The Doctor explained.

Ditzy listened and understood, she gave a smile before saying.

"I appreciate the concern Doctor, but really don't worry. I'll be ready this time." She saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes. She looked straight into them.

"I'll be fine."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. Should she stay or should she go.

_I don't want a thing to happen to her, but at the same time I don't want to restrict her freedom. _He pondered for a moment longer and came to a decision.

_If she's sure she can handle herself than I'll let her go, but at the first sign of danger I'm getting her out of there._

"You're positive you can handle this." He inquired seriously.

"Yes, Doctor I can." Ditzy answered.

He gave pause before answering.

"Alright, we'll go."

"Thank you Doctor." Ditzy answered glad that The Doctor trusted enough in her abilities to handle herself.

"So, you want to leave now?" The Doctor asked.

Ditzy looked at the sun. At its current position Ditzy calculated that they could make it to the top before noon. They could stop at the waterfall until the sun passed and be at the cave by the afternoon. She didn't want to get caught in the sun. Last thing she needed was a heat stroke.

"Unless you'd like to carry me again." Ditzy joke as she dramatically fell into The Doctor's lap.

They both laughed.

So without further delay they started on the trail headed toward the mountains. The early morning aroma of the jungle lingered in the air as The Doctor and Ditzy took a steady pace through the path. They wanted to conserve their strength for the hike up.

It wasn't long before the trail started becoming steep. The two adventurers kept quiet and breathed through their noses therefore controlling their breathing and making better use of their energy. The Doctor took the lead while Ditzy followed behind.

They managed to maneuver through the dark patch of the hill better this time and used the rocks to their advantage. When they finally cleared the thick jungle and came into the mountains the sun was a little bit before its noon position.

"Hey, Doctor I was thinking that we could take a break and wait out the sun at the waterfall." Ditzy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's do that." The Doctor agreed.

Since Ditzy was a little out of it yesterday she followed The Doctor to the waterfall. They walked for a little bit, feeling the sun beginning to heat their backs, before hearing the rushing waters falling down into the reserve below.

They picked up the pace and soon arrived at the spring. They sat in the same spot they did yesterday and let their legs take the shock of the cold natural water. Then they readily dipped their entire selves into the pool until their heads were all that remained on the surface.

By now the sun was straight above Ditzy and The Doctor. It actually felt nice, oddly enough. The sun warming their faces while the rest of their body remained nice and cool.

Now that they were taking a rest Ditzy thought it a good time to ask The Doctor about the part of yesterday she couldn't remember.

"Hey Doctor I have a question." Ditzy piped.

"Ask away." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you remember what we did after we came to that cave because I can't remember a thing." Ditzy asked.

"Wait a moment you don't remember?" The Doctor said concerned.

"No, I don't and when I try to I start getting a headache. And if I keep trying I get a migraine." Ditzy explained.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. Right off the bat he knew this was an effect from the cave, but he was surprised at the effects itself. Amnesia? That was rather strong. Not mentioning the hypnotic effect it already possessed. None the less, he told Ditzy about how they traveled back home and how Ditzy had collapsed on the beach and fell asleep right there and then.

Ditzy sighed in relief. At least nothing serious happened. But still, her memory loss was not to be taken lightly.

The sun had now passed its overlord position which was the cue for Ditzy and The Doctor to dip their faces one last time into the chilly water of the spring and depart for the cave.

They soon found themselves traveling on the pleasant trail that had wonders of its own along the way. But eventually it began to narrow down. The same of what happened yesterday, first the sweet and relaxing aroma of hibiscus and green tea melted away and then those curious and interesting rocks disappeared from view.

Then came the moment of truth. The cave.

Ditzy and The Doctor braced themselves for the hypnotism that would try and overtake them. As expected they felt their wills attacked by the luring pull of the cave. But they resisted, The Doctor had an easy enough time but Ditzy had a little more trouble.

He looked over to her and saw Ditzy was in better control of herself than yesterday.

"You ready to go in?" The Doctor asked warningly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ditzy answered determination edging her voice.

Then without further word they walked into the deep cavern.

As with any cave it was very dark inside but they could see at least up to a foot in front of them. The light from outside did not penetrate far into the cave so it wasn't counted upon too well. There were times when they stumbled upon an unforeseen rock or bumped into a stalagmite. But they travelled on rather unhindered.

Then, strangely enough, it became gradually easier to see. At first The Doctor thought their eyes must be adapting well to the darkness. But he started seeing a light ahead. Ditzy saw this too and both became curious. Perhaps this was the cause of the hypnosis and amnesia.

The closer they got to the sure of light the more their vision became a shade of sea foam green. It was all rather surreal.

Then they saw it.

There floating in mid air was a light emerald green crystal. From it you could see a concentrated aurora of sea foam green emitting in waves. It was marvelous.

"I-It's beautiful." Ditzy remarked in awe.

"It does have a certain charm to it doesn't it?" The Doctor agreed.

So there they were, staring at this green crystal wondering what they should do next. But they didn't have to as the crystal decided for them.

For out of nowhere there was a spike of energy that blasted The Doctor back into the air, he landed on his back with a thud. He slowly got up and shook his head. What in the world was that about?

"DOCTOR!" Ditzy screamed.

The Doctor's head shot up as he saw Ditzy being lifted up into the air by a mass of green energy. He immediately got up and galloped towards Ditzy as fast as he could.

"I'm coming Ditzy!" He yelled as he leapt into the air towards her.

**BOOM!**

The Doctor landed on his feet but fell over in surprise. The green light had significantly dimmed and Ditzy was no longer in sight. She was gone.

"Ditzy! Ditzy where are you! Ditzy answer me!" The Doctor shouted in panic.

Then the ground started shaking and him along with it. Rocks and stalactites fell from the sealing and crashed onto the floor. The Doctor could clearly hear a loud rumbling all around him.

The cave was collapsing.

At this realization his mind stopped working, his instincts kicked in.

He grabbed the dimmed crystal without thinking and started galloping back the way he came in with Ditzy. Rocks and chips of stalactites crashed onto The Doctor causing him a decent amount of pain. But he didn't slow down. He couldn't.

The evening sun could now be seen from afar. The exit was in view. The Doctor was panting hard. He could now hear the cave collapsing behind him.

_Just a little more! _He shouted in his mind.

He raced out of the cave just as the last of it collapsed with the loudest crash you will ever hear in your life! But even though The Doctor was out of there he didn't stop galloping. He wanted to but his adrenaline was pumped way too high.

So, in a flash he passed the waterfall and speeded down the hill. He didn't slow down for a second. And in no time at all he cleared the jungle and was back at the beach.

He let the crystal go from his mouth and sat down. He closed his eyes in an attempt to hold the tears that wanted so desperately to break through. But he couldn't hold them. Neither could he hold his sobs of despair and sadness.

"Why!" He shouted, "Why does this always happen! No matter where I go or where I end up this always happens! Why, why, why!" He screamed.

In all his centuries as a time lord Ditzy was the one being his hearts truly yearned after. But now she was gone.

He wallowed in depression and didn't move at first. But then he got up and started walking. He walked and walked for what seemed like forever to him. Then he found a certain blue box that was broken and half covered in barnacles. He stopped for a moment and looked at it.

Then there was a spark of hope.

_No, I won't give up. I can't. I won't give in until I know for sure she's gone… Heaven forbid. _The Doctor thought solemnly.

He then turned around and went back home and got straight into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. For tomorrow he was going to start rebuilding the TARDIS for the search for Ditzy.

_Booming Manehatten, Near the City Square_

"Oh boy what a dream I had." Ditzy groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there. Holy heck, its been past a month? I'm terribly sorry guys, I really am. It's just I've been busy with school there's alot going on right now. But it seems to be toning down for the most part. Which is why I've gotten this chapter out. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I also wanted to thank all of you for continuing to read my story, it really helps. Thank you. To those of you who found the Train Ride I'm going to start working on that one again to. So, woth out a further word enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, so first is the conference with Mr. Buck, then afterwards lunch with Executive Anderson." Ditzy said to herself.

She was going through her list of appointments that she had today. Living as a business mare was a busy life after all.

There was a ding at the oven and Ditzy trotted over and took a out a batch of freshly made blueberry muffins. The wonderful aroma of the blueberries and cinnamon filled the small kitchen and made Ditzy's mouth water. She was already tempted to take one and eat it. But she stopped herself and continued making preparations for the hard-pressed day ahead.

She poured out a cup of coffee and opened a cabinet to get the sugar and creamer. But there unfortunately there was only sugar.

"Oh boy, I'll have to make a trip to the store soon enough." Ditzy noted. She went to the fridge and got out the milk she used as a substitute for the creamer.

"Ok let's see. Keys, check. Purse, check. Planner, check. Coffee." She paused and took a sip. The warm semi-sweet taste was an enjoyable sensation that gave a boost of energy to Ditzy. "Check."

She exited her apartment and started walking towards Manehatten Real Estate. One of the most prominent companies in Manehatten, it provided the finest houses and land tracts for sale. A job there paid eight bits an hour with overtime and paid vacation.

But a position with such sweet rewards comes with some requirements. One, the employee must have graduated from college with at least an undergraduate's in Real Estate. Two, you must be single to fully devote yourself to the company. And finally three, the employee must be male.

Now this was a point of major controversy in the company. Many newspapers and journals have covered this topic and some have even tried to file discrimination charges against it. But this is a big time corporation and as with all big time corporations they give some screwball reason for their requirements and with their money and reputation who could really fight them?

But that didn't stop the public from breathing down their necks. So, when a certain blonde maned mare scored a perfect 100 on the application and had a Masters in Real Estate they decided to let her in to calm the majority. It worked, after a while they thought about letting the mare go and going back to their male only rule but they soon decided against it.

In the first two weeks of her job this mare had raked in 4 clients and had sold some high end property to each of them. That was a company record. She soon proved herself to be an indispensable employee that had a two fold keep the general public back and to add to the prestige and wealth of the company.

Of course, that doesn't mean every pony liked it.

The stallion employees were appalled that their male dominated company had accepted a mare onto its ranks. The workers were disgusted. But the higher-ups wouldn't have it. So, the chauvinist bastards decided on plan B.

Making her time working there as miserable as possible.

They would bump into her making her fall to the ground. Giving her confusing directions on company procedures, picking on her for no reason, telling her she was needed somewhere away from the office only to find herself sometimes in some part of the downtown. Basically being bullies and jerks.

All this affected Ditzy, she became increasingly shy and reserved. She talked only when necessary and didn't believe in herself as much as she should. But there was one think that they couldn't take out of her no matter how much they tried. It was her determination, her drive.

When it came to work she was dedicated and focused and she wouldn't let anyone stop her or distract her. She was an honest agent whom many of the population of Manehatten knew well. If she pitched them a house she would mention not just the ups but the downs as well. If it needed repairs in some places such as plumbing for example she gave them a business card of a plumber she knew. Not a plumber that was hired by the company.

Therefore she was liked by both middle and high class ponies alike. One could say she was popular, which drove her co-workers mad.

So, her job had its benefits but not with out some repercussions. But its what pays the bills and keeps her fed. With a generous amount to save on the side, when she's saved up enough she wants to move away from Manehatten. She doesn't know where to yet, but she's been looking around and has been interested in a place called Ponyville.

Ditzy moved along with the crowd of ponies down Trot Avenue, lined with cafes and fashion shops Ditzy always liked going down this way to window shop. She looked at all the pretty dresses and the lavish furniture along with some fancy home decorations such as paintings or those overly ornate clocks. But what she really wanted to see and buy were these golden muffin earrings that were at a jewelry shop at the corner of the street.

She would pass by everyday to make sure the earrings were still there and would think about how she would look in them. She could buy a nice dress from one of the many famous fashion shops on the same street. There was one she liked in particular. What was it… Rarity's Diamond Fashion? They sold original designs and made custom ones as well. Very successful business.

She turned left from Trot and entered Carriage Drive. Lines of horse drawn carriages were waiting for a potential customer to ask for a ride through the city or to certain destination, henceforth the title. The charge was 10 bits per ride to any destination and 15 bits for a tour.

They were a peculiar bunch though. You see they didn't have a boss necessarily, they just worked as a collective. What ever they got payed they kept it and changed shifts to make sure everyone got a fair chance. Another thing was that unlike Manehatten Real Estate they didn't car if you were a mare. As long as you could pull the required load you could sign on.

Ditzy had once saved up enough bits to get a tour at night. She was driven by a mare by the name of Carrot Top. She was a nice pony. Sorta gruff at first but once you get to know her she's really sweet. After her ride was over she gave Carrot Top a tip and talked with her a bit. They still keep in touch, it was the only friendship Ditzy actually had.

After taking a right and merging onto Mane Street, she saw a homeless stallion who was begging for alms, poor thing looked like he was about to starve to death. Dozens of ponies were passing by and none even payed attention. Ditzy went over and took out 12 bits and gave them to the stallion.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you! Thank you! Bless your soul!" He said gratefully, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's the least I can do, good luck." Ditzy replied softly, she gave him a hug and went on her way.

She finally arrived at Manehatten Real Estate, the building was a massive skyscraper with office cubicles and conference rooms being seen on every floor from the outside. She went through the revolving door and went straight to the front desk to clock in.

"Hello, ? Having a nice morning?" Asked Rob, even the desk clerk was a stallion. But he was alright, practically the only stallion that wasn't hostile towards her.

"Same as every morning Rob." Ditzy answered kindly.

"Well, thats good. Oh and good luck on that promotion today!" He called out.

"Thanks!" Ditzy said with a sole as she walked towards the staircase.

She liked taking the stairs better than the elevators. For one every time she was about to step in the other stallions would rush past her fill up the elevator and leave her standing there ruffled and sometimes bruised. Even if she did get in they crowded her to the point where she couldn't breath or move. At least this way she could move with freedom and get some exercise all the while, besides her office was only on floor five.

She opened the door and the sound of telephones ringing and fax machines sending business proposals rushed into Ditzy's ears. She bee lined straight for her cubicle as quickly as she could, trying not to be noticed. She succeeded and got to her office space and settled in.

She only had two hours until her first meeting, from there she would be out of the office for the rest of the day. She first started off with some paperwork from yesterday, she had two new potential buyers on her hoof. A newly wed couple and a single mare.

She looked up some potential places of interest for the couple. A nice home in the suburbs if they wanted to raise a family, a roomy apartment near the city center if they were work-a-holics, or a small house between the previous two if they wanted t live close to the city but not directly in it.

She would take them on a tour in each of the houses first, which would occupy the first day. If they liked the neighborhood but not the particular house then Ditzy would look up any more vacant houses in that area and be back the next day with more options from that choice.

This is why she was such an invaluable employee. She had her own approach to buyers that was unique and friendly. Her four years of studying real estate has not gone in vain.

"Well, if it isn't Derpy? How are you today?" Asked a golden maned stallion in a very sarcastic manner.

Derpy was the name the office workers had designated to Ditzy in another pathetic attempt to bully her.

"I'm doing fine Bill, I hope your doing okay?" Ditzy responded with a smile, she made the effort to be nice but deep down she wish she could punch his teeth in. Why did they have to be so mean?

"Well, I'm doing great. As you know I'm having my annual office party tonight but sad to say you'll be working late. Again! Ha ha ha." He laughed evilly as he walked away.

_Like I'd want to go. _Ditzy thought bitterly.

Well, the good news was that it was time for the conference with . He wanted to discuss how sales have been among rural and urban areas. So, without saying a word Ditzy grabbed her purse some files and headed off to the elevator to the top floor where the executives worked.

The elevator ride up was, thankfully, a peaceful one. No pony else was with Ditzy so she got to ride alone, the elevator ride didn't stop for any pony, and they were playing a nice tune from a famous orchestra directed by Canterlot's very own Octavia Melody.

There was a loud ding! as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open revealing a much more lavish office complex. There was a secretary at the front desk that was surrounded by a few tropical plants. The inside of the complex itself had commodities such as an integrated lounge complete with a portable oven and small fridge, and luxury couches. The office itself was much more spacious and quiet than the ones below. Ditzy didn't know how the stallions were on this floor mostly because she's not here often enough to know.

She approached the secretary.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I have a conference with ." Ditzy responded politely.

"Name, please?" The stallion inquired while he looked for a list.

"Ditzy Doo." She answered.

"Ah yes, you're expected. Go ahead, conference room is the second door on the right." He explained.

"Thank you." She said, to her surprise he smiled in reply and went back to work.

She entered the office and instead of the busy and distracting noises of her complex there was a soft tropical island ambience playing in the background. And for the strangest reason a warm feeling rushed over her being, she felt as if she was returned to her long lost home. She shrugged it off.

_Perhaps it's because of those dreams I've been having, they all seem to happen on an island_. Ditzy reasoned. She came to the conference room and entered, inside was and a couple other executives and associates.

"Ah, good. is here. Now gentleman we can begin." Mr. Buck said.

Ditzy gave her sales report on how the rate of families and couples buying rural and urban homes has been steadily increasing over the past 2 months. By her calculations there won't be anymore houses for sale in the next month.

"Ponies are coming from all over Equestria to buy a home here. The location is prime and the neighborhoods are very family friendly." Ditzy explained, she wanted to make a suggestion but she was hesitant to give it.

saw right through her and asked. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Well, I just wanted to make a suggestion. If you don't mind." Ditzy said rather timidly.

"Go right ahead dear. We're all ears." encouraged and most of the executives leaned forward eager to hear what the only mare in the company had to say.

Ditzy was nervous, she wasn't used to this kind of attention. But she had to prove he was just as good as them. So, she silently regained her composure and said.

"I just wanted to advise you to consider investing in making new houses in the available spots." She said confidently.

"And why would we do that?" A grey maned executive asked sternly. Construction of new homes was a very costly service, one Manehatten Real Estate would avoid if it could.

Ditzy flinched but she shook it off. _No, I can't back down. _She fought. This was her moment to shine.

"Because if we don't, the other companies will. They don't know the rising market for urban and rural homes yet but they'll soon find out. Therefore handing our potential customers over to our competition." Ditzy expanded.

Every pony in the conference room was shocked. None of them had thought about this what so ever. Yet here was this mare who had analyzed and planned everything in advance. They were thoroughly impressed.

"Ahem, well. We will certainly take that suggestion into definite consideration. Thank you very much ." finally said, breaking the silence.

And with that the meeting was concluded. Every pony walked out of the conference impressed by the mare and made a note to remember her name.

Ditzy walked out of the room and started for the elevator when some pony called out.

" !" It was the grey executive who had questioned Ditzy.

"Yes sir?" Ditzy replied as she trotted over.

"How about you stay up here with us for a while, hm?" He offered.

"Oh, I truly appreciate the offer but I must get back to work." Ditzy declined, although she wanted desperately to say yes, but Bill would berate her if she was behind on even the most trivial of paperwork.

"Ho ho! A truly dedicated employee, I like that. But I must insist. Tell me your manager's name and if gives you any gruff send him straight to me." He proposed again.

"Oh, ok then. Thank you very much." Ditzy said grateful. This must be her lucky day!

"No, thank you! I'm sure you saved us from making a miscalculation that would've cost us dearly. Name is Norman by the way." said.

For the next couple hours Ditzy got to hang with the big do- er ponies. They asked her where she went for University, how she came up with her unique approach to sales pitch, and how she got in the company.

It was a little past noon when Ditzy remembered her lunch with .

"Ah, ? I'm sorry to say that I have to leave." Ditzy said.

"What for?" Asked the curious executive.

"I have an appointment with in a couple minutes." Ditzy said as she gathered her files and paperwork.

"Ah, . Quite the pony he is." said to no one in particular.

"What does that mean?" Ditzy asked confused.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I best believe you should go then. Do stop by when you get the chance, we would love to have your company again." said as he got up and headed for his office.

With out another word Ditzy went straight for the stairs. She didn't have time for an elevator. She went down several flights of stairs until she got to the second floor. She stepped out into the second floor office and went straight to 's office.

As she got to the door she saw him filling out some paperwork while he was on the phone. She waited until he put down the phone and knocked on the door. The stallion looked up and motioned for Ditzy to come in. She entered the rather small office space reserved for the manager of the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry , I completely forgot about our appointment today and as you can see I'm terribly behind on my work here." said as he wrote his signature on a contract.

"Oh, thats okay." Ditzy said disappointed. That means she could go back to her cubicle. "I'll just be on my way."

"Actually if you don't mind me working while I talk I'd still like to give you the news."

"O-Ok then." Ditzy replied in relief and surprise.

"You've been working at this company for a couple years now and have most definitely proven your worth. I know a lot of the office grunts here hate your guts but the executives like you. Tell me, how did your conference with go?" He asked, him and Ditzy worked closely together. He was in charge of contracts and paperwork. So, they kept in touch.

"It was great. I actually impressed them so much an executive named Norman invited me to stay up and talk with them!" Ditzy said trying to keep her excitement under a lid.

stopped writing for a moment.

"Norman? Norman Smith? Grey mane and black coat?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Do you two know each other?" She asked curiously.

"You could say that." He replied vaguely and continued writing his signature, "Anyhow, whether you know it or not you have definitely helped this company in more ways than one. What with the public demonstrations about Manehatten Real Estate denying mare employees and all."

"Ah, yes. That." Ditzy said quietly, it was a sensitive subject for her. It only made her feel more alone and singled out.

"So, for the past three months the higher-ups have been going back and forth on your possible promotion." explained.

"P-Promotion?" Ditzy stammered. She never dreamed they would promote her.

"Yes. And I am happy to say that as of tomorrow yo will start working at the top floor as a Financial Associate. You are to clear your cubicle today and move in tomorrow." concluded.

He was expecting for Ditzy to burst out in happiness at any moment but it never came. He looked up and saw Ditzy as white as a ghost with her mouth hanging open.

"Ditzy? Are you all right?" asked worriedly. He was reaching for the phone before Ditzy said.

"Stop. I'm F-Fine. I just… whew!" She exclaimed. She was speechless, happy, shocked, and nervous all at the same time. She felt numb and a little dizzy.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out." persisted.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really. I'm just…" Ditzy was at a loss for words.

"Nervouscited?" suggested.

"Y-yeah." Ditzy said, partially understanding what the word meant.

"Hm, well how about you take the day off. According to records you've never taken one before and you tend to work overtime often." He told her.

"Are you sure? Won't that make a bad impression?" Ditzy asked.

"Don't worry whenever you get a promotion at this company you're practically entitled to a day off. Heck, I did it when I was promoted. Just be sure to clear your cubicle first."

Ditzy couldn't hold it in any longer. She hugged and said, "Oh thank you so much!"

didn't know what to do. He was kinda apply he was getting hugged but sort of awkward at the same time.

"Um, don't thank me. After all, I'm not the executive who gave the promotion. But I'm still happy for you all the same." He said as he patted Ditzy on the back.

So, she left 's office and trotted back upstairs to her floor and began clearing out her cubicle.

"What do you think you're doing? Finally smartened up and quit?" Bill sneered. Some other stallions near by snickered.

"On the contrary _Bill _I've been promoted. Now I'm finally free of you and your cronies low life scumbag ways." Ditzy said happily, giving Bill a metaphorical slap in the face. Later on when Bill called and argued as to why a mare was promoted instead of him not only did berate him, giving him a taste of his own medicine, but his paycheck was to be bumped down by three bits.

That night Ditzy went out with Carrot Top to celebrate her promotion at a club called The Scratch, owned by a pony named DJ PON3. Afterwards she walked back to her apartment a little woozy because of the apple cider she had drunk.

After taking a hot shower and stumbling into bed she had the most wonderful dream yet with her mysterious brown stallion.

_"Well, I'm just a boring old mail-mare. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend your last moments with me." Her voice cracking and tears falling freely from her face._

_"Ditzy, there is no other mare in the universe that I'd rather spend my last moments with than you." The handsome stallion said. _

_Then he pulled Ditzy into the most wonderful kiss she ever had. At first she was surprised but she soon melted into it. Pouring all her emotions into it. After separating for air the mare and stallion looked into each others eyes in silence. _

_"Now do you believe me?" He asked. _

_Ditzy couldn't say anything but she believed him with all her heart. _

_"Mhm." Was all she could reply with. _


	10. Chapter 10- Preview

Hello there! This is just a preview for the next chapter that I'm giving you because I'm going to be taking a break from this story to get to work on some other projects. But I have a couple things to clear up.

1- The crystal energy transported Ditzy to an alternate timeline which is the reason for Manehatten. 2- It is not a dream (though I did like that idea.)3- Dinky is not in this story. I apologize for any typos I made concerning that.

If you have any other questions feel free to P.M. me. Hope you like the preview.

* * *

"Let's see, so the frame is mended, the inside derusted, the control panel fixed, the navigational systems online. Hm, am I forgetting anything?" Doctor Whooves asked himself.

He was going through a checklist of repairs for the TARDIS. For the past month he has been fixing up the thousand year old time machine for his last ride to find Ditzy.

"Ah yes! The CPU, let's see how that working." He remembered as he walked over to the center to the TARDIS power core. He typed a few codes on the built-in computer to run diagnostics. After a few minutes the computer bleeped optimistically

"System seems to be operational." He observed, but he was still doubtful. It's been quite a while since the TARDIS was used, he wasn't sure if it was completely stable.

"Hopefully this won't blow me up." The Doctor said as he flipped a switch.

Suddenly, the whole TARDIS began shaking. It almost threw The Doctor off balance but he held on to the computer. The core rapidly brightened up as energy surged through it, lights began flickering all over the TARDIS, and warning sirens blared throughout the machine. The abrupt burst of energy after a long shut off was making the TARDIS unstable.

"Come on, old girl. Don't give up on me now." The Doctor prayed.

But the shaking was only getting worse. The Doctor thought it was going to blow when slowly but surely everything began to calm down. The lights stopped flashing, the sirens died down, and the bright core toned down to a steady hue of sea green.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped outside into the sandy beach and looked up, the sun was right above him, it was high noon. He went over to the shore to wash up, he was in the TARDIS all last night and this morning making final preparations for the rebooting of the TARDIS.

He splashed the cool salty water onto his face and a little bit on his hair. After rubbing his eyes clear he looked into the water and saw his reflection. He couldn't believe what he saw.

His hair was unkempt and ragged and not its usual back blasted style and he had somehow grown out a cast away beard. His eyes became sunken after numerous sleepless nights. He grew as skinny as a stick as he would go for days without food because he couldn't eat without throwing up.

"W-What?" The Doctor asked in disbelief, he didn't recognize himself at all.

The water began to ripple as The Doctor's tears hit the surface, he cried silently. He was so lonely without her. Her silky golden mane with her shining silver coat. Her perfect cheerful smile and that wonderful laugh that made him smile every time.

Now he couldn't even recognize himself. His only hope was that she was alive and out there, somewhere. He stopped crying for a moment and looked at his reflection.

_But… But what if she is gone? What if that crystal just removed her from existence? _The Doctor pondered. His heart began to sink and he lost all energy to move. _What if it was true? Why should I even try? Maybe I should just drown myself and get it over with. _

_No! _The Doctor shook himself out of it. Since last week thoughts like that have been plaguing his mind. He almost did it once, but the possibility that she was still alive kept him going.


End file.
